


Подарок на Хэллоуин

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: В канун Дня всех святых что угодно может превратиться в тыкву.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starland/gifts).



> Барон Суббота носит черную шляпу, черный костюм и во рту у него неизменная сигара. Крест Барона Субботы – это не христианское распятие, а известный во всех культурах знак перекрестка дорог. Барон Суббота, повелитель мертвых, может быть призван для исцеления от болезни или облегчить страдания неизлечимо больных. Только Барон может решать, принять индивида в царство мертвых или оставить в живых. Он обожает танцевать самбу, вихляя бедрами, помешан на сексе, радует по десять мулаток зараз. Он пьет ром, в который был погружен двадцать один горячий перец и который никто из простых смертных не смог бы глотнуть - если только в него не вселяется сам Барон Суббота.
> 
> Мама Бриджит - супруга Барона Субботы, хозяйка ворот кладбища, покровительница знахарей. Она может воскрешать мертвых, отодвигать смерть, лечить от некоторых, казалось бы, неизлечимых болезней, вызванных сторонним воздействием (магией). Она пьет горячий ром с перцем, настолько горячий, что человек, если бы им не овладел ее дух, никогда не смог бы выпить его. Она очень любит танцевать, и виртуозность ее танца поразительна. Она покровительствует матерям, детям и животным, всем болезным и нуждающимся, инкогнито помогает в госпиталях и больницах, передает просьбы умирающих Барону. К ней можно обратиться практически с любой просьбой. Если ты добрый человек, не жадный, честный, и самое главное - с отменным чувством юмора, так как Баронесса любит посмеяться , Мама Бриджит всегда будет на твоей стороне.

Стив понял, что за ним следят, почти сразу. Чего он не понял, так это — как. Высокий и чудовищно худой человек в длинном черном пиджаке, которого Стив сперва заметил возле Башни, обнаружился на стоянке, где стоял мотоцикл, у светофора на одном из перекрестков по дороге в аэропорт, неподалеку от билетной кассы... когда Стив увидел его там, он даже головой тряхнул, надеясь, что человек сейчас рассеется и пропадет. Галлюцинаций у Стива сроду не было, но за последнее время он страшно устал, в голове будто гудел пчелиный рой, в котором все время обнаруживалось что-то с особенно острым жалом и впивалось в мозг — Пегги в слишком большом гробу, одутловатое лицо Баки со стеклянным взглядом, грохот поезда, лихорадочный блеск в глазах Тони Старка, трясущиеся губы Ванды и отблеск пожара на ее лице. Все это кружилось и кружилось, не давало спать, не давало думать, так что если бы ему что-то померещилось, Стив бы не удивился. Но увы — когда он открыл глаза, незнакомец с тонкими усиками на костистом лице стоял, непринужденно облокотившись на белую стойку. Табличка «закрыто» рядом с ним выглядела кричаще-красной. Стив стиснул зубы, сунул в карман билет и карточку. На табло огненной лентой изогнулись, сменяясь, цифры — и следом раздался механически-приятный голос. Рейс задерживался на два часа. Стив раздраженно выдохнул, потер лицо рукой и пошел на запах кофе.

В McCafe аэропорта было как-то ненормально тихо. Почти все столики были заняты, но люди за ними вели себя, будто сонные мухи: не разговаривали по телефонам, не щелкали по клавишам ноутбуков, не смеялись. Даже дети, которых тут было немало, не шумели и не тыкали пальцами во все подряд — чинно сидели на высоких диванчиках, швыркали через соломинку из высоких стаканов и даже ногами не болтали. Стив, хмурясь, подошел к стойке, заказал эспрессо и два бейгла с семгой, оглядел зал в поисках свободного места — и снова увидел своего сопровождающего. Тот сидел за круглым столиком в углу, под большой жестяной лампой, абсолютно не скрываясь — и когда увидел, что Стив смотрит на него, подмигнул и полез в карман. Стив напрягся. Незнакомец вытащил плоскую фляжку — старую, помятую, вроде армейской, с протравленным изображением креста — и сделал глоток. И снова подмигнул.

Это было уже слишком. Стив взял поднос и пошел прямо к столику. В голове, заглушая рой, надрывалась сирена тревоги: у всех, мимо кого он проходил, глаза были прикрыты, а лица расслаблены. Как будто они спали, сами того не зная.

— Старк послал вас? — спросил Стив, нависнув над незнакомцем.

Тот засмеялся — хриплым и невероятно музыкальным смехом, будто бас гитары задрожал, да рассыпался выдохом саксофон, да пробежали по клавишам гибкие темные пальцы.

— Садитесь, мистер Роджерс. Вы же голодны, да?

Стив, помедлив, пристроил поднос на стол, опустился в кресло. Незнакомец повел носом и скривился:

— Все-таки мир очень испортился, очень. Что это за жизнь, если человеку перед полетом — полетом, не прогулкой в парке, можно и не вернуться! — дают хлеб, который даже не хрустит. И после этого они запрещают курение под предлогом борьбы за здоровье! Можно подумать, здоровье так уж важно, а, мистер Роджерс?

— Вообще-то важно, — ответил Стив медленно. Уже очень давно никто не называл его «мистер Роджерс» — а этот странный человек умудрялся произносить это один в один как его учитель рисования. Они даже были похожи... хотя нет, у мистера Дипли была лысина, и брюшко, и ростом он был ниже — но все-таки... Незнакомец снова хохотнул — низко, утробно, аж кости загудели:

— Ну да, кому и знать, как не вам. Но знаете, в чем дело: форму сильно переоценивают. Вообще очень сильно переоценивают все, что можно пощупать руками, и недооценивают все, что невозможно воплотить даже в словах. Хотя эта невозможность связана с одной-единственной вещью — никто не берет целиком.

— Что — целиком?

— Страх, например. Или сочувствие. Или любовь. Вы даже не в состоянии просто посидеть и поставить это перед своим мысленным взором, осознать всю... красоту этого, и страсть, и великолепие. — Незнакомец снова отхлебнул из фляжки. — Вот вы знаете, например, что такое горе, а, мистер Роджерс?

Стив моргнул. Баки падал вниз — и нависал над ним, занеся для удара железную руку, Пегги улыбалась ему — и хрипела с больничной койки; незнакомец смотрел очень пристально и Стиву было холодно под его взглядом. Холодно и тесно.

— Знаю.

— Ничего вы не знаете! Совершенно ничего! — Кулак пристукнул по столу, и Стив завис взглядом на этих пальцах — тощих, длинных, как у паука, покрытых сложной и изумительно тонкой вязью татуировок. — Горе — это пламя, а вы пытаетесь засунуть его в морозилку на долгое хранение! Чтобы потом порционно доставать по случаю, сунуть в микроволновку и принимать кусочками, одновременно пытаясь сделать так, чтобы это разогретое адское пламя не спалило дом! Вы все трусы, только и всего. Вы боитесь войти в огонь и сгореть, потому что не верите в возрождение! зато верите в здоровье и непропеченные булки. А да чтоб вас всех!

Он снова полез в карман и вытащил оттуда сигару. Толстую, фантастически пахнущую какими-то невероятными вещами — задымленной улицей, талым снегом, цветами, танцем, горячим потом, танцем и страстью. У Стива закружилась голова. На мгновение он забыл совершенно обо всем. Холод исчез. Внутри заплясало и обожгло, и он вдруг ощутил себя живым, таким живым, как даже после сыворотки не было.

— Кто вы такой? — спросил он хрипло.

Незнакомец усмехнулся. Улыбка его была страшной, как оскал черепа, и в то же время притягательной, искренней, сильной… такой, как у Тони, и Стив вдруг ощутил укол сильнейшего сожаления о том, что так редко видел в последнее время эту улыбку — и скорее всего, не увидит теперь больше никогда.

— Зовите меня Ди, — сказал незнакомец и чиркнул невесть откуда появившимися спичками — тремя сразу. Стив с наслаждением втянул полузабытый запах. — И ешьте уже наконец!

— Здесь нельзя курить...

— Ешьте, я сказал!

Он прищелкнул пальцами, и вощеная бумага с хрустом развернулась. Потянуло умопомрачительным запахом свежеиспеченного хлеба, и желудок заурчал радостно, как кот, которого наконец-то подхватил на руки любимый хозяин. Стив вцепился в бейгл двумя руками, откусил и едва не застонал от удовольствия. Ди выдохнул в воздух кольцо ароматного дыма, потом еще одно сквозь него, и сказал:

— Вы нравитесь моей жене.

Стив едва не подавился.

— Я не знаю вашу жену!

— Вы вообще не знаете женщин, — кивнул Ди.

Стив вдруг покраснел. И ужасно разозлился на себя за это, и в этой злости не было ничего взрослого. Она была бессильной, как если бы он был семилетним мальчишкой, а человек напротив — кем-нибудь очень почтенным, вроде учителя или священника. Ди был совершенно не похож на священника, но Стив очень точно знал, что ударить его, как и спорить с ним — нельзя. Бесполезно. Смешно.

— Что вам надо, а? — спросил он, очень стараясь быть спокойным.

— Сущие пустяки. Чтобы вы поболтали со мной немного. Вы с вашим другом слишком долго от меня бегали, знаете ли, так что теперь я хочу немного насладиться вашим обществом.

— Мой... Так вас все-таки послал Тони?

— Меня никто никуда не может послать — но попробуйте, если хотите. Хотя если мы начнем соревноваться в числе ругательств, то я точно выйду победителем, — заметил Ди.

— Я вообще-то в армии служил.

Теперь было еще и обидно, просто черт знает что! Стив отхлебнул кофе, и он расцвел на языке чистой, лилейной горечью.

— Но вы не любите это делать. А я обожаю. Вернемся к вопросу: нет, не Тони, хотя его мне тоже давно пора навестить. Я имею в виду второго вашего друга.

— Баки? Вы знаете, где он?

— Я нет. А моя супруга да. Она как раз сейчас бродит с ним по рынку. Учит правильно выбирать фрукты. Он ей тоже нравится — ей вообще нравятся все больные и увечные. Иногда она просит меня за них. Я помогаю. И вот моя жена просила, чтобы я помог вам — а вы, в свою очередь, не мешали проводить ей время с вашим другом.

Стив потер лоб ладонью. Все это было совершенно, абсолютно безумным: костлявый человек напротив, который спокойно говорил о своей жене и Баки, кольца сигарного дыма, безнаказанно плавающие вокруг заторможенных посетителей, перламутровый розовый язык семги, высовывающийся из золотисто-коричневого бейгла. Теплый желтый круг света лежал на столе, как маленькое солнце. Стив вдруг улыбнулся.

— Баки всегда нравился девушкам. Он был веселым, сильным, умел шутить. И танцевать обожал. Учил меня вальсу под оркестр в Центральном парке. Я отдавил ему все ноги. Нам было по пятнадцать. Я не хотел заниматься этой ерундой — было же понятно, что не пригодится! А Баки сказал — ты только представь, какая выйдет херня, если девчонка захочет с тобой потанцевать, а ты не умеешь!

Ди кивнул и снова причмокнул тонкими губами вокруг сигары.

— Это правильно. В общем, не беспокойтесь — они с Бриджет поладят, и еще как.

— Правда? — спросил Стив вместо «вы так спокойно об этом говорите?!» и потер рукой щеку, которой вдруг стало щекотно. Рука стала мокрой.

— Правда.

— Но... — Стив вдруг вскинулся и даже вскочил с места. — Подождите, ему грозит опасность! Их обоих могут убить!

Ди снова оскалился и махнул рукой:

— Того, кто захочет убить мою жену и человека, который ей понравился, даже я не взялся бы спасать. Поверьте мне, мистер Роджерс, никаких проблем у вашего друга не будет. Давайте-ка лучше подумаем о вас.

И он дохнул Стиву в лицо сигарным дымом. В висках застучало, ритмично, сильно — все задрожало перед глазами, зал поплыл и истаял, в уши ударил шум прибоя, смешанный с боем барабанов. Ноги по щиколотку ушли в песок. Стив пошатнулся, вскинул голову вверх. Глубокое черное небо искрилось миллионами звезд, таких ярких, что их свет, кажется, окутывал весь мир. Ди стоял напротив, ухмылялся безгубым ртом. От его жуткой улыбки мороз пошел у Стива по спине, и он шагнул назад, едва не свалившись.

— Хорошо, — одобрительно сказал Ди. — Быстро учишься.

Он шагнул к Стиву, положил руку ему на плечо. Татуированные пальцы звякнули перстнями, щелкнули костяшками, а темные глаза оказались невероятно близко — смеющиеся, влажные...

— Потанцуем, мистер Роджерс? — спросил Ди, водружая себе на голову невесть откуда взявшийся цилиндр.

Гитарный перебор вплелся в барабанный рокот, встряхнул, потянул за собой. За плечом Ди полыхали костры. Океан перебрасывал огненные тени с волны на волну. Стив глубоко вдохнул запах соли и дыма и вложил свою руку в ладонь Ди. Прикосновение обожгло — не то жаром, не то холодом, пальцы переплелись, и Ди придвинулся еще ближе, обдавая запахом табака и рома, качнул бедрами, втираясь Стиву в пах.

— Давай, двигайся, не стой, как свая!

Шепот потек по щеке, по шее, за ворот футболки, вниз и вниз. Все тело будто плавилось, изгибаясь, готовясь стать чем-то другим и дрожа от предвкушения и ужаса. Ди, прижимая Стива к себе, снова повел бедрами и шагнул прямо на него. Стив отступил, качнулся вперед, к горящим глазам, к пляске огня в темноте — и больше не смог остановиться. Океан грохотал, темные тени сплетались в языках пламени, бледное лицо то приближалось, то удалялось, губы у самого уха дробно выбивали чудовищные ругательства, когда Стив сбивался с ритма, а твердые руки швыряли обратно, в рокот барабанов и клекот гитарных струн, и так без конца, и Стив поплыл, вытянулся в объятиях Ди. Он был струной, закрученной вокруг колка, он был барабаном под тяжелой ладонью, свет звезд тек по нему, тело пело и гудело, как безумное, становясь всем, забывая обо всем: это Тони был в его руках, Тони держал его, смеялся, запрокидывая голову, блестел глазами, согревал дыханием…А потом Ди дернул Стива на себя, прижался безгубым ртом к губам.

И все замерло, застыло враз, мгновенно, на половине звука и движения.

***

Тони вернулся от Росса в таком бешенстве, что Пятница не сразу опознала его голос и попросила повторить кодовое слово на доступ в лабораторное крыло. Тони привалился к стене спиной, подышал немного и повторил. Дверь открылась. Тони швырнул куда-то, не глядя, свое пальто, содрал с шеи шарф и ослабил галстук. Сервер загудел, словно потягиваясь, мониторы, мягко светясь, выходили из сна.

— Добрый вечер, босс, — сказала Пятница. — Извините, что не сразу узнала.

— Хрен с ним. Что тут было, пока меня не было? — Тони упал в кресло и стал растирать левую ладонь — три пальца опять онемели.

— Агенты ФБР закончили обыск в комнате капитана Роджерса, а также в комнатах всех остальных.

— Четыре дня, наконец-то!

— Завтра они вернутся снова, — сказал голос за спиной.

Тони развернулся в кресле и увидел Наташу. Вид у нее был усталый и домашний: джинсы и рыжая бесформенная футболка — на редкость безобразная и на три размера больше, чем надо. В руках у нее была кружка — судя по запаху, с кофе без кофеина. Тони скривился.

— Они так сказали?

— Они ничего не сказали, но пытались прорваться к тебе. — Наташа поставила перед ним кружку. — Я их выставила, а Пятница стукнула одного особо ретивого агента током, но я не думаю, что дело так легко закончится. Какие новости?

Тони потер лицо руками.

— Никаких. Никто не видел Роджерса с того момента, как он неделю назад купил билет на самолет до Бухареста. Рейс улетел без него. Последний раз камеры засекли капитана, когда он заходил в кофейню Макдональдса.

— А потом?

— А потом у них сломались все камеры. Пятница, сделай мне нормальный кофе, будь добра. Пусть Дубина принесет.

— Напоминать, что тебе нельзя, бессмысленно, я так понимаю.

— Не изображай мать Терезу, тебе не идет! — Тони помолчал. — Они думают, что я его убил.

Наташа тяжело вздохнула и присела на край стола. Тони покосился на нее с максимальной выразительностью, но результата не добился.

— Это естественно.

— Вот спасибо-то!

— Кончай, Старк. Посмотри на вещи трезво: в последнюю вашу встречу ты собирался пересчитать ему зубы, и вы орали друг на друга так, что стены чудом не треснули. Кэп не подписал договор. Ты сказал, что он — опасность для всей страны. Хорошая версия.

Слева дернуло как-то особенно сильно — и отпустило. Тони перевел дыхание и потянулся к клавиатуре, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки.

— Ладно Я тебя понял, Романофф. Теперь иди отсюда и дай мне отдохнуть.

— Хорошая, но дурацкая. Это все совершено не в твоем духе. А что касается кэпа, то, насколько я тебя знаю, ты бы романтично вызвал его на поединок…

— Романофф!

— … и вы бы устроили где-нибудь посреди пустыни Невада воронку размером с лунный кратер. А потом доблестно и благородно доставили друг друга в больницу после боевой ничьей…

— Романофф, блядь!

— … потому что я даже представить не могу ситуации, в которой ты бы всерьез собрался убить Капитана Америку. Или он тебя.

— Вот она, эта ситуация! — Тони шарахнул кулаком по столу. Кружка, подпрыгнув, выплеснулась наружу кремовой кровью. — Когда он найдется, я задушу его собственными руками!

— Лучше бы ты позвал его выпить, — сказала Наташа.

— Он не пьянеет, если ты забыла!

— А смысл свидания не в том, чтобы напиться.

Тони моргнул.

— Романофф, ты что несешь?

— То, что кто-нибудь давно должен был сказать вам обоим, причем с серьезным лицом и не между делом.

Лицо у Наташи действительно было серьезным, дальше некуда, и Тони вдруг увидел на нем то, что так редко замечал  — возраст. Тонкие морщинки разбегались от уголков глаз, у губ залегли складки, пока еще почти незаметные, и глаза ее сейчас были чем-то похожи на глаза Роджерса — как будто в этом молодом и сильном теле жил, как в тюрьме, кто-то очень старый. И очень одинокий. Ощущение было таким болезненным и близким, что Тони задохнулся. Захотелось вдруг сгрести смертельно опасную и печально известную Черную Вдову в охапку и сказать ей, что все будет хорошо. И возможно, Тони бы именно так и поступил — но тут раздался страшный скрежет: Дубина пытался протолкнуть через недостаточно широко открывшуюся дверь столик с двумя кружками кофе, тарелкой с бутербродами и какой-то огромной коробкой, заклеенной почтовыми марками. И намертво застрял.

— Пятница! — крикнул Тони.

Двери перестали жужжать на месте, замолкли и плавно разошлись в стороны. Столик, к которому Дубина прилагал все возможные усилия, повинуясь законам физики, пролетел вперед на скорости хорошего автомобиля и, стукнувшись с маху о стол, остановился. Тони с тяжелым вздохом выбрался из кресла, взял полупустую кружку. Дубина виновато запищал.

— Ладно, не расстраивайся, растяпа, — сказал Тони и погладил его по манипулятору. — Будешь кофе, Романофф?

— Я выпью тот, что принесла, если ты не против.

— Не против — хотя хотел бы, чтобы ты все-таки прожила подольше.

— Я бы тоже хотела, чтобы ты прожил подольше, Старк, но ты так сопротивляешься чужим мечтам!

— Да, я такой… Что это за хреновина? — Он, хмурясь, провел ладонью по крышке коробки.

— Посылка для тебя. Принесли, когда ты уехал к Россу. На имя Тони Карка, — Наташа усмехнулась. — Хотя у посыльного был такой южный акцент, что я с трудом разобрала, чего он вообще хотел. Я сунула ее в контейнер для корреспонденции — видимо, Пятница закончила проверку.

— Пятница?

— Подтверждаю. Содержимое безопасно.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Тони. — Давай тогда откроем и посмотрим, что это за штука.

Он взрезал скотч и отбросил крышку. Из черного нутра коробки ему ухмылялась хэллоуинская тыква.

Тони поднял глаза на Наташу. Она пожала плечами. Сунув обе руки в коробку, Тони выволок из нее странный подарок, оказавшийся ужасно тяжелым, бухнул на стол, снова заглянул внутрь… Ничего. Он перевернул коробку и потряс, потом осмотрел стенки.

— Черт знает что, — пробормотал Тони и переключился на тыкву.

Здесь его тоже ждало разочарование — в том смысле, что ни записки, ни чего-то подобного в тыкве не оказалось. Это была просто здоровенная желтая мисс Пампкин с треугольными глазами и зубастой улыбкой. Ну, или мистер Джек — кто их, эти тыквы, разберет! Тони подцепил залихватски закрученный длинный хвостик, снял макушку, заглянул внутрь. Потом осторожно поставил ее на место и сел в кресло, задумчиво потирая висок.

— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь, Романофф?

— Сегодня ночь Хэллоуина, кто-то прислал тебе подарок.

— Но это же ерунда какая-то!

— Ну, почему. Дух праздника, все такое.

— Лучше бы ящик виски прислали!

— Видимо, настолько сильно тебя никто не любит, — усмехнулась Наташа.

— Это точно. — Тони покачал головой, глядя на тыкву. — Как там Ванда?

— Когда я уходила, была неплохо. Вижен что-то сделал с телетрансляциями в Башне, и теперь все каналы показывают только романтические фильмы. После пятнадцати минут с пультом возникает такое чувство, будто объелся мороженого. Теперь они смотрят «Легенды осени», он задает вопросы, а Ванда отвечает, и у нее горят глаза. Сдается мне, что плохо кончится.

— Еще бы, там же все умерли… — рассеянно заметил Тони.

— Господи, ты тоже видел! В жизни бы не подумала. Но вообще я имела в виду совсем не это.

— А. Ну, значит, хоть кому-то повезло, что здесь нет кэпа, а то он бы их тут же растащил с криками «детям нельзя»! Тем более что Вижен так вообще младенец.

Наташа, прыснув, потрепала его по плечу.

— Ты зря так плохо о нем думаешь.

— Романофф, я в курсе ваших поцелуев на выживание, поэтому…

— Не ревнуй!

Наташа наклонилась и поцеловала его в висок, лишив дара речи. Тони до одури захотелось ткнуться в чужое тепло, закрыть глаза… он отшатнулся.

— Ложись спать, — тихо сказала Наташа. — Если за тобой и вправду придут из-за кэпа, лучше будет сопротивляться аресту со свежими силами.

— Ты всегда знаешь, как утешить человека!

  
Она только покачала головой и вышла из лаборатории.

Тони посидел немного, вслушиваясь в почти бесшумные шаги, потом обмяк и ткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки. Рядом зашуршало, в ногу уперлось что-то твердое. Тони приподнял голову и покосился на Дубину. В щупе у него была крышка от коробки — черная, в пестрых пятнах марок.

— Уйди, а? — попросил Тони.

Дубина неловко скрежетнул и уронил крышку на пол, внутренней стороной вверх. Там было что-то приклеено, что-то довольно объемное. Тони наклонился, поднял картонку и взрезал коричневую липкую ленту. Под ней обнаружилась небольшая плоская бутылка темного стекла. Без этикетки. Повертев ее в руках, Тони отвинтил крышку и аж шарахнулся от запаха рома.

— А ты была неправа, Романофф, кто-то меня все же любит, — протянул он, моргнув заслезившимися глазами.

На дне кружки болтались остатки недопитого кофе. Тони подумал немного и решил все-таки не переводить благородный напиток. В его благородстве, пусть и не рафинированном, не было никаких сомнений — аромат гаитянского барбанкура Тони не спутал бы ни с чем. Он залпом допил кофе и почти благоговейно наклонил бутылку над белым краем. Заклубился парок. Тони нахмурился было — в конце концов, мало ли что проверяла Пятница, анализ на токсины она ведь не делала, так? — но тут запах достиг его носа, и Тони аж застонал от сладостного тепла и покоя, которое нес в себе этот темный жидкий огонь. Он взял кружку двумя ладонями — и она оказалась горячей, он вдохнул — и внутри будто задрожали тысячи пут и цепей, предчувствуя свой скорый конец. Он пригубил.

Чистый жар расцвел на губах, потек внутрь, смывая усталость и боль. Сердце сильно забилось — но не изношенным комком усталого мяса, как это было последнее время, а птицей, юной и безумной, впервые взмывающей в небо из ветвей родного дерева. Тони ощутил себя так, будто выбрался из огромной стеклянной коробки, которую не мыли и не проветривали черт знает сколько времени — и вот теперь мир оглушил его безумными красками, яркостью и силой. Даже если этим миром была всего лишь его мастерская с серыми стенами — она была прекрасна. Тони засмеялся и распахнул широкое окно, впуская внутрь запах городской ночи и скорой зимы, свет миллионов окон и фонарей, радостные крики с далекой земли, где тек из дверей в двери, торжествуя и празднуя, карнавал самой страшной и веселой ночи в году.

— Я думаю, ты все-таки Джек, — сказал он, улыбаясь, и с блаженным вздохом делал еще глоток. Продрало перцем, шарахнуло в голову, закружило, вынося из головы все ненужные мысли. — Фонарь Джек, да? Согласен?

Вместо ответа он опять услышал писк и скрежет Дубины. Опустил глаза и обнаружил, что в живот ему мягко тычется сандвич с ветчиной. Зеленый салат, торчавший из него, был ослепительно ярким, а ветчина — нежно розовой, и пахло просто умопомрачительно. Тони вынул бутерброд из щупа.

— Спасибо, друг, — сказал он с чувством.

Дубина что-то просвиристел и отъехал к столу. Тони, улыбаясь, жевал, запивая бутерброд ромом так, будто это был чай или кофе — с той только разницей, что от каждого глотка горло перехватывало и дышать на миг становилось невероятно трудно, но не от боли, не от вины и не от страха, а от невероятной радости жить. Стоять у открытого окна, смотреть в расцвеченный огнями далекий город и улыбаться ему, забыв обо всем на свете.

— Пятница?

— Да, босс?

— Ложись спать.

— А вы?

— А я посижу тут с Джеком. — Тони вернулся к столу, ухватил тыкву и, перебросив ее на кофейный столик, покатил было к окну, но спохватился: — Погоди, собери мне… хотя нет, я сам. Спокойной ночи!

— Спокойной ночи, босс, — ответил искин, и голубая иконка в углу центрального монитора экрана погасла. Тони, правда, на обратил на это никакого внимания — он лихорадочно рылся в ящике, вытаскивая оттуда клубок проводов, пассатижи, отвертку, изоленту и пригоршню светодиодных лампочек.

Примерно через полчаса перед ним лежала сбитая в комок гирлянда, похожая на рой светлячков. Тони хлопнул в ладоши, приглушая свет, подошел к темно скалящейся тыкве и, сняв с нее крышечку, положил внутрь свое творение. Потом отошел назад и удовлетворенно вздохнул: тыква выглядела теперь совсем праздничной и живой. Бока мягко светились в темноте, треугольные глаза казались удивленными, и даже оскал стал похож совсем не на оскал, а на улыбку, радостную и широкую. Тони вздохнул и погладил тыкву по шершавой щеке.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, я не буду звать тебя Джеком. Джеков много — а ты будешь Стив. Ты очень похож, знаешь ли — с той только разницей, что зажечь свет в его пустой голове у меня бы не получилось так просто. Вообще никак не получилось, честно говоря.

Свет внутри моргнул — раз, другой, глаза опять стали темными и пустыми. Тони, нахмурившись, потянулся было выяснить, в чем дело, но тут все наладилось, и Джек — Стив — засиял ярче прежнего. Тони глубоко вздохнул, налил себе еще рому и покатил столик к окну.

— Знаешь, о чем я думаю? — сказал он, грея ладонь о теплый бок кружки. — О том, что сказала Романофф. Она ведь права вообще-то — мне давно надо было… хоть попробовать. Мало ли. Свидание-не свидание, но может, я бы стал лучше его понимать, или он меня, а теперь поздно. И это тоже правда. В этом вся и беда — между нами слишком много правды, Стив. Я серьезно хотел бы пересчитать тебе все зубы, а ты правда думаешь, что помешанный на власти мудак, и мы действительно ни до чего не договорились, потому что не смогли найти слова, и я в самом деле… Столько правды — и вся бесполезнее тысячи долларов на необитаемом острове. Не знаешь, почему так вышло, а?

Тыква, конечно, молчала. Тони глотнул рому и замер, пережидая мгновение острого, как ожог, счастья, выбивающего из глаз слезы, продирающего до дна, выворачивающего наружу сердце, безумное от желания расправить крылья и полететь.

— Дорого бы я дал, чтоб вложить себе в голову пару лампочек. Там последнее время ужасно темно. Я уже устал блуждать и натыкаться на все углы в поисках выхода.

Серо-розовое небо за окном расцветало огнями фейерверков. Холодный ветер гулял по комнате, шелестя бумагами на столе. Тони прислонился плечом к стене, улыбнулся оранжевому теплому свету. Потом наклонился и чмокнул тыкву в трещинку между треугольных глаз. И ничего не случилось: мир не дрогнул, и не потерял четкости, и даже голова не закружилась. Просто под губами вместо гладкой прохладной кожуры оказалось живое тепло, а вместо тыквы на кофейном столике сидел Стив Роджерс.

Тони отступил на шаг. Стив, в той же одежде, в которой был в последний раз, когда они виделись, поднялся и шагнул к нему. Гирлянда, свалившаяся с его коленей, хрустнула и погасла. Все, что Тони знал и понимал о реальности, о возможном и существующем, завопило в голос — и тут же захлебнулось. Что-то поднялось в нем, завладев его душой, что-то бешеное, как сама жизнь, и сильное, как сама смерть. Он посмотрел Стиву в глаза — сухой блеск плясал в них, похожий на вспышки огней в небе, на отражение костров с черной глади океана. Властное, нерассуждающее веселье затопило Тони. Он протянул руку и положил ее Стиву на плечо.

— Потанцуем?

Собственный голос показался чужим — слишком глубоким, слишком музыкальным. Эхо гитарной струны пело в нем, и рокот барабанов, и скрип железных ворот, в которые вносили мертвых и, придерживая за плечи, проводили живых. Стив коснулся его руки. Пальцы переплелись. В висках стучало, громыхающий парад огней шел через небо. Стив вжался в него всем телом, шагнул вперед. Тони, засмеявшись, отступил, отставив локоть, качнулся на Стива — шаг, еще шаг, притерся бедрами, протянулся по сильному телу в своих руках, и два вздоха прозвучали разом:

— Стив…

— Тони…

Стив склонился над ним. Тони прижался губами к губам, и чистая горечь расцвела на языке, покатилась теплом, плавя тело, унося боль и тьму, меняя все и навсегда…

— Дальше сам, — шепнул ветер, скользнув по широким пальмовым листьям. И исчез.

***

В холодильнике было совершенно пусто. Даже йогурты, на которые обычно никто не посягал, исчезли, как будто вчера тут не было дюжины баночек. Наташа вздохнула, закрыла дверцу и посмотрела на часы. Почти полдень, в кухне никого, тишина на трех этажах жилого крыла — как в гробу. И нет еды. Совершенно очевидно, что ее дурные предчувствия по поводу Ванды и Вижена оправдались… хотя не такие уж они дурные, в конце концов. Даже интересно: теперь она точно знает, сколько ест бывший искин после секса с ведьмой.

Много. Очень много.

Черт, и почему они не могли ограничиться мороженым?

Наташа пододвинула стул поближе к шкафчикам, залезла на него и, пошарив рукой поверху, облегченно вздохнула: заначка, которую она держала как раз на такой случай, была на месте. Хотя, конечно, вот именно на такой случай надо было держать не пачку армейских галет, а как минимум упаковку вяленой колбасы. Праздник так праздник.

Она легко спрыгнула со стула, пощелкала клавишами кофемашины и потянулась. Не по-зимнему яркое солнце било в окно, небо было пронзительно чистым, и небоскребы в кои-то веки казались не тускло-серыми, а золотыми. Все было расслабляюще, непозволительно хорошо, и Наташа поймала себя на том, что хмурится, глядя на широкие лучи, лежащие на стеклянном столе.

— Мэм?

Она обернулась — и застыла. В двух шагах стоял друг кэпа, парень из досье Гидры, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, и выглядел точь в точь как на старой фотографии: округлое молодое лицо, широкий рот, темные волосы до плеч… только глаза были другими. Не оловянные и неподвижные — а живые, неуловимого серо-голубого оттенка, с хищным лисьим разрезом и морщинками, разбегающимися от уголков, когда он улыбался.

А Баки Барнс улыбался — смущенно и растерянно.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спросила Наташа спокойно, прикидывая в уме время, которое ей понадобится, чтобы выдернуть нож из подставки возле плиты.

— Приехал автостопом.

— Я имею в виду — в здание.

— А! Я не знаю.

— Что значит «ты не знаешь»?

Баки снял с плеч рюкзак — Наташа напряглась — и аккуратно поставил его у ног. Металлическая кисть блеснула искрами в солнечных лучах.

— Меня просто… вроде как впустили. Никто ничего не заметил.

— А ты ничего не спрашивал, да?

Он кивнул.

— Я знал, куда идти. Мне сказали.

— Кто кому что сказал? — раздалось от двери.

Они оба резко обернулись, и Наташа поняла две вещи. Первая — что с точным знанием о рационе бывшего искина в минуты сексуального просветления можно было попрощаться — к холодильнику сегодня не только Вижен телепортировался. И может быть, даже не столько. Старк и кэп выглядели так, словно ночь не спали — причем не спали вместе, прекратили это занятие с огромным трудом и собирались вернуться к нему, как только представится даже самая маленькая возможность. Что было бы и неплохо — учитывая, что расслабленный, счастливый Старк сейчас выглядел лет на пять моложе, чем вчера. Вторая — в ее заначке должна была быть бутылка шампанского. Или даже хорошей водки.

— Мать твою, Роджерс, когда ты вернулся? Где ты был?!

Капитан не ответил. Он вообще на нее не смотрел — смотрел на Барнса, и лицо у него было беспомощным и недоверчивым.

— Баки… Господи, ты… как?!

Баки улыбнулся — и у Наташи защемило в груди от того, какая это была похожая, зеркальная улыбка:

— Долгая история.

— Женщина, да?

Баки приоткрыл рот. Наташа бросила взгляд на Тони — тот хмурился, но, кажется, понимал, о чем речь. В отличие от нее.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Баки ошарашенно.

— Знаю. О господи, Баки! — Кэп отмер и, в момент оказавшись рядом, обнял Барнса так, что Наташе показалось, будто она вот-вот услышит треск костей.

— Пятница, — сказал Тони задумчиво, — ты можешь мне объяснить, что у нас тут за проходной двор и почему у меня гости, которым наверняка сейчас будет нечего жрать?

— Не могу, босс.

— Отлично. Просто, блядь, прекрасно. Знаешь, что — я с сегодняшнего дня запрещаю в этом здании всякую мистику. Одной ночи вполне достаточно. Запускай ревизию протоколов безопасности. Надеюсь, больше к нам никто сегодня не ворвется?

— Тадеуш Росс безуспешно пытается дозвониться вам уже в течение пяти часов.

— Надеюсь, он не потеряет терпение и не приведет с собой национальную гвардию, — заметила Наташа.

— Даже если приведет… — Тони вздохнул. — Кофе хотя бы у нас есть?

Барнс расцепился с кэпом и шагнул к Старку. Что-то в его позе Наташе очень не понравилось — она даже снова подумала про ножи, но потом перевела взгляд на кэпа и поняла, что ножи тут точно не помогут. Тот каменел на глазах, одевался броней, и от расслабленного, счастливого Стива Роджерса, который вошел сюда пять минут назад, не осталось и следа.

— Мне надо с вами поговорить, — решительно сказал Баки Старку.

— Да уж я полагаю, — Тони протянул ему руку.

Баки покачал головой.

— Сначала поговорить.

— Хм…

У Наташи возникло четкое ощущение, что самым уместным все-таки была бы водка. Годится на любой случай, особенно вот на такой: когда все, того и гляди, взорвется, и придется заливать горе, или не взорвется — и тогда надо будет прогнать темный ужас почти сбывшегося, кошмара. Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь типа: «С сахаром или с молоком» — хотя тут не было ни того, ни другого, но тут кэп решительно взял Барнса за плечо, отодвинул с дороги и встал между ним и Старком:

— Тони, мне надо с тобой поговорить.

Старк прищурился:

— Я так понимаю, что новости паршивые, да? — сказал он медленно. — Ладно, давайте поговорим. Романофф, так есть у нас кофе или нет?

— Не здесь, — отрезал Стив. — И только мы вдвоем.

— Стив, это мое дело, — сказал Барнс.

Капитан обернулся. Бледное, напряженное лицо Старка мелькнуло за его широким плечом.

— Нет, Баки, — мягко сказал Стив. — Это мое дело. Ты… подожди, ладно? Нат, не выпускай его никуда. Тони. Пожалуйста, я тебя прошу.

Щелкнула кофемашина. Наташа отвернулась, вынула кружку и стала заряжать новую таблетку, слушая удаляющиеся шаги.

— Они… вместе, да? — спросил Баки тихо.

— Надеюсь, что наконец-то да, — вздохнула Наташа. — Иначе мы все сойдем с ума когда-нибудь.

— Вот же черт. Не надо было мне приходить. Можно было письмо Старку послать, в конце концов!

— Что-то настолько паршивое?

Барнс тяжело опустился на стул. Наташа покосилась на солнечные пятна на стене. Так всегда: когда кажется, что все хорошо, оказывается, что все плохо.

— Что бы это ни было — если ты переживаешь, что они друг друга из-за тебя убьют, можешь расслабиться. Они никогда не причинят друг другу серьёзного вреда. — Наташа задумалась. — Намеренно, во всяком случае. А раз уж они собрались поговорить, значит, все вообще настолько радужно, насколько может быть с такими, как мы.

— Ты уверена?

— На девяносто семь процентов. Ты голоден?

— Не очень.

— Это хорошо, потому что сегодня у нас тут явно побывала какая-то прожорливая фея.

Баки слабо улыбнулся:

— Хэллоуин, как-никак. Но у меня есть пара яблок и гамбургер. Будешь?

— Естественно!

Кофе они пили молча — причем Барнс к своему практически не притронулся. Постукивал по столу железной рукой и ужасно нервировал, так что Наташа в конце концов положила ладонь ему на запястье и прижала. А он вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее с такой больной благодарностью, что сразу было понятно — это не ей. Не Наташу Романофф видел Барнс, глядя перед собой, а край пропасти, от которой едва отошел. Наташа заложила за ухо прядь волос и улыбнулась искренней девчоночьей улыбкой. В конце концов, сколько еще им тут сидеть, неизвестно — а допрос не самое скучное времяпровождение.

— Я никогда в жизни не ездила автостопом. По-моему, грузовой отсек самолета лучше — быстрее выйдет.

— Зато риска больше, — нехотя ответил Барнс.

— Ну, кому как. По крайней мере, никто не пристает и не хватает за коленки.

— Хм.

— Что?

— Я тебя не знаю, но почему-то мне кажется, что тот, кто схватил бы тебя за коленки, лишился рук. И яиц впридачу. Гхм, извини.

— Вообще-то сразу яиц, это больнее и обиднее.

Барнс засмеялся, лицо его слегка ожило. Наташа с хрустом откусила кусок яблока и бросила ему. Он поймал железными пальцами, но есть не стал, положил рядом с собой на стол. И снова замолчал.

— Будешь еще скрежетать железом по стеклу — убью, — предупредила Наташа через пять минут.

— Ладно. Ты точно думаешь, что…

Дверь распахнулась. Старк молча подошел к ним, встал напротив Барнса. Тот медленно поднялся. Живая рука сжалась в кулак.

— Где Стив? — спросил он.

— Не переживай, челюсть я ему вправил, — холодно ответил Тони. — Что ты собираешься делать?

— Пойду куда-нибудь, где нет никого, кому я мог бы навредить. И где я смогу жить один. Подумать.

— Не нажился еще?

Барнс пожал плечами.

— Это была не жизнь.

— А зачем пришел? Прощения просить?

— За это не прощают, — спокойно ответил Барнс. — Бриджит сказала, что Стив здесь, что я должен снять камень с его души. И помириться с собой.

— Помирился?

— Вряд ли это возможно. Я ведь убил не только твоих родителей, Старк.

Тони дернулся, лицо его было серым, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Наташа, выматерившись про себя, посмотрела на дверь в надежде, что оттуда вот-вот возникнет кэп и разгребет как-то весь этот бардак. Она готова была поставить доллар против цента, что он стоит где-то там, готовый вмешаться в любой момент.

— Невозможно, — в конце концов сказал Тони, и Барнс кивнул. — Но можно попробовать с этим жить. И не факт, что в этом своем «где никого нет» ты надумаешь что-то толковое. Поверь мне. Я эксперт. Я бы убил тебя нахрен, если бы не…

Он замолчал и потер лицо руками. Капитан бесшумно возник на пороге. Вид у него был измученный, как у человека, которого только что отпустила тяжелая болезнь. Старк посмотрел на него, и Наташе стало очень, очень понятно, что надо что-то делать. Прямо сейчас. Так что она подошла к Барнсу, взяла его за руку и вывела прочь из кухни. Тот не сопротивлялся. И краем глаза она еще успела заметить, как капитан обнял Тони и прижался щекой к его макушке — а тот, громко выдохнув, обнял его в ответ.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Барнс деревянным голосом.

— Ко мне. Вымоешься, приведешь себя в божеский вид и пойдешь со мной.

— Куда?

— За колбасой, водкой и галетами, — ответила Наташа. — Будем праздновать. Ну, или я одна буду праздновать. Мне больше достанется.

— Ты ведь знаешь, кто я, — сказал Барнс устало.

— Знаю, — так же устало ответила Наташа. — А ты не знаешь, кто я.

Лифт бесшумно открылся. Она вошла внутрь и посмотрела на Барнса. И сказала:

— Я тоже эксперт.

Барнс помедлил еще немного и вошел в лифт.

fin


End file.
